


blurred lines

by Blueberries (Blueberries_Pen)



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Among Us - Fandom, DCU
Genre: Betrayal of Trust, Breeding, Egg Laying, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Other, Tentacle Rape, Whumptober 2020, will fix tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/pseuds/Blueberries
Summary: Orange, aka Slade, aka Tentacle monster imposter extraordinaire, is happy to use Blue, aka Robin, for breeding. What's that, Blue isn't happy about it? Too bad, he doesn't get a choice.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, blue/orange
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947430
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	blurred lines

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7:   
> Kinktober: Breeding | Tentacles  
> Noncontober: Breeding  
> Whumptober: Support/carrying/enemy to caretaker

“Don’t! Don’t, Blue, he’s tricking you, I swear I’m not-“ 

The last words Red had said, desperation coating each one, but Blue knows they’re all false. The true Red is dead, consumed by a parasite, and the only thing Orange has ejected was an Imposter.

Robin doesn’t know why it still  _ hurts.  _ He and Red had been close, at first, before suspicion had been cast on them. He wonders, heart aching, how he could never notice that Red had been replaced. He really is a shitty friend, isn’t he?

“We’re safe now, right?” he asks Orange, sagging against the taller man’s body. They’re the only ones left. 

Orange’s arms encircle him, comforting. Robin hated him at first, but he proved himself to be a valuable ally, somehow managing to actually  _ kill  _ the other Imposter when they’d gotten cocky and tried to take on both Blue and Orange at once. 

Maybe Robin should be more cautious about Orange, but the man’s good and reliable when it counts. He can trust him to watch his back, even if he is the most condescending arrogant bastard Robin has ever met.

“Yes,” Orange says, but there’s something odd about his voice. He must be grieving Red too, Robin assumes. Orange’s arms tighten around him, and Robin leans back, trying to provide some measure of comfort. “Just you and me now, Blue.”

Dick’s brows furrows. But… Orange didn’t sound sad? He sounded almost… excited? He twists his head back, trying to look at Orange’s face, to  _ understand.  _

Orange doesn’t let go. 

“And don’t worry, Blue. You’re  _ completely _ safe,” Orange says, voice sounding oddly  _ filtered.  _ Was there something wrong with his speakers?

The ship’s sirens blare. 

_ ONE IMPOSTER REMAINS. _

_ No,  _ Robin thinks, horrified. Orange grips him even tighter, borderline painful, but Dick understands. This was supposed to be the end. “They must be still hiding in the vents,” he concludes.

Orange stills. “No,” he says. “Not in the vents.”

“Then where-“

A sigh. “ _ Here,  _ boy.”

Robin just looks up uncomprehendingly, but… Orange’s mask… it’s… melting? He’s seen Orange’s face before - so striking with that single blue eye, but even that is strangely shaped now, into something monstrous. Everything is - his entire suit - it’s melting and folding and  _ twisting  _ until glowing orange is all he can see. The only recognizable thing is that lone eye, looking down on Robin with the same amusement as always.

That’s not possible. This doesn’t make  _ sense. _

Orange isn’t - orange  _ can’t  _ be - “Orange?” he asks softly, eyes wide and hesitant. He doesn’t move, even if the hold of the strange limbs around him are utterly relaxed, no pressure, only the undulating shift of limbs on against his body.

Laughter, odd and echoing and making him flinch, a facsimile of a mouth opening to show off rows of long and sharp teeth. “It’s  _ Slade,  _ actually.” A wickedly long tongue slips out, flicking right towards him, but he can’t move.

_ He’s going to die. _

But it only flicks his neck, the touch felt even through his suit, taking off his helmet in one smooth movement before going back.

“I don’t understand,” he says helplessly, numb, face exposed. “Back then, you killed Yellow, I  _ saw  _ you -“

Slade growls, the sound more like the groan of a ship, reverberating across his body and making his bones ache. “You’re  _ mine,”  _ he snaps, sharp and possessive. “She tried to take you from me - I made sure she failed.”

This isn’t the first time Dick has been on a ship. Not the first time he’s encountered an Imposter either. He’s fought them, ejected them, survived them, seen them turn into monsters right before he’s eyes, but he’s never seen one so large as Slade. It scares him, and he doesn’t understand why he isn’t dead yet. Doesn’t understand why Yellow is dead, why an imposter like Slade even bothered to come onto a ship as small as theirs, he doesn’t understand anything at all.

“And Red?” he whispers.

Teeth stretch out again, in a mockery of a smile. “Oh them? They were human.” 

_ No.  _

Robin had  _ killed  _ his own friend. Took the word of an imposter over him. What had he  _ done? _

Tears well up in his eyes.

Slade pulls him close, and Robin doesn’t even fight - he deserves this, deserves to die for standing by and  _ trusting  _ an imposter while his friends dies.

But the tongue only presses against his cheek, brushing up and away the trail of tears before moving back. “You taste delicious,” Slade tells him. “You’d be a feast of a meal.” He lets go, tentacles pulling away. 

Robin stays rooted to the spot, frozen. 

Slade quirks an eyebrow up at him. “Aren’t you going to even  _ try  _ to escape?”

Blue eyes blink up at Slade, and Robin does not. “I don’t…” He trails off, helpless. He trusted Slade. Listened to him because he was so convinced that Slade alone could never be an imposter. Trusted him over his  _ friends. _

He never realized imposters could kill each other.

He deserves every bit of pain Slade will inflict upon him.

“You really are a silly boy, aren’t you?” Slade asks, chuckling. “Don’t you want  _ revenge,  _ kid? Don’t you want to bring your friends ghosts  _ peace?  _ You don’t even think they deserve that much?”

Robin knows what Slade is doing, trying to tempt him into a chase so he can play with his body like a cat with a mouse. He shouldn’t listen to him.

But Slade is  _ right.  _

His friends deserve peace.

And Robin deserves to suffer.

He has to do it.

For them.

Slade grins, and purrs, “ _ Run,  _ little human _.” _

So Robin turns, and does. He bursts into the sprint, trying to think of something he can use as a weapon, making all the way to the doors, and he’s so  _ close-  _

A tentacle snakes out and wraps around his ankle, almost sending him crashing before he’s caught by more. Anger bursts through him. “Asshole,” he snarls, struggling and trying to yank away his hands 

“I changed my mind,” Slade says nonchalantly, tentacles pulling off boots and gloves and skittering under his suit. They wiggle against his bare skin, warm and with a slight sting, and Robin wonders if he’s about to be dissolved. “Watching your ass wiggle is too tempting.”

“I-  _ what?”  _ Robin’s voice suddenly becomes high pitched as he feels a tentacle wiggle against his ass. “What the hell are doing?!” he shrieks, flustered, trying to twist out of the grip. 

“Didn’t I say?” Slade purrs, just twisting tentacle and tentacle under his suit, shamelessly rubbing over every inch of skin, and  _ fuck,  _ even his _ cock.  _

Robin whimpers. He isn’t used to being touched like this - not after months of having everysingle interaction interrupted by the layer of their suits, and it’s just  _ too much.  _ He almost misses Slade’s next words.

“You’re  _ mine,  _ little human. Mine to  _ hold _ , mine to  _ fuck _ , mine to  _ breed.” _

It takes a moment for the words to register, but as they do, Robin struggles in earnest only to just end up with the tentacles rubbing over him even more furiously. “No, you can’t-“

Slade leans forward, teeth sharp and gleaming. “I  _ will.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I need to to do this fic justice, which is why it's still incomplete ;w; october is busy, but I'm gonna be trying to finish a bunch of writing projects in nov, so if i don't finish this this month I'll do it then.


End file.
